The present invention is concerned with novel, stable, cold water-dispersible pulverous preparations of a microbially produced oil, referred to hereinafter as SCO (Single Cell Oil), which is rich in Arachidonic Acid, referred to hereinafter as AA, as well as a process for their manufacture.
Cold water-dispersible preparations of fat-soluble substances play an important role in the field of human nutrition. Such preparations are usually commercialized in the form of emulsions or dry powders because of the water-insolubility of the fat-soluble active ingredients and the fact that they have a more or less pronounced instability and are difficult to handle. It is common in such preparations that the active ingredients, i.e. the fat-soluble substances, are generally enveloped by means of a matrix component. This matrix component is responsible, inter alia, for the protection of the active ingredient or for its stabilization, for an optimal resorption and for the water-dispersibility of the final preparation which may be required.